Finally Together Forever
by XxMichyBabyxX
Summary: JinXOC. Kiyaru Urameshi is absolutely head over heels for our favorite windmaster. Touya and Koenma gang up and make her admit it to Jin by process of elimitation. Will Jin return the feelings? Or won't he? Read to find out!


_**A/N: I edited it. It really needed it. I had some major grammatical mistakes in here! Let me know what you think of the editing!**_

**_--Michy_**

* * *

_**Story Begin**_

"Ahh!!" I screamed, running downstairs, a random jacket squeezed tight to my chest, to hide my lack of a shirt. "Has anyone seen my school shirt? I can't find it!"

Everyone was running around in a hustle, like normal. Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara, and I getting ready for school, everyone else just doing random things. Likkeee...Chu was looking for his missing sock!

"It's in the laundry room. I think that's where I saw it last, Kiya." Jin said from the kitchen in his fast paced Irish tone.

"Thanks, Jin!" I yelled, racing off to the laundry room, everyone in the room getting the view of the back strap of my black bra and my back. It was normal though, so no one payed attention. I ran into the laundry room and quickly spotted the blue uniform top I despised. I sneered, that wasn't what I meant. That was Keiko's! Then I spotted the dark blue tank top and vest next to it and sighed, relieved. I threw the tank top and black vest on, and made sure that my black rolled up capris were free of random pieces of lint, then threw on my converses.

Unlike Keiko and the others, I didn't care to wear the uniform, it was horrible, and I despised it, so why put myself through all that? Nope. I wore my own clothes to school every day. The staff didn't like it, but they grew used to it, as well as the students, so it didn't matter anymore.

I ran out of the laundry room with Keiko's shirt and threw it at her, just as she came down the stairs with a towel around her top half. She thanked me and ran back upstairs to finish getting ready. I hurried into my room and brushed my long hair into two low ponytails. Usually it was a high ponytail, but I didn't feel like it today. I ran out of my room and into the kitchen, grabbing a few slices of toast, and jumping onto the clear space on the counter that everyone knew as my breakfast seat. I ate quickly as Jin handed me a glass of milk and I downed it after swallowing the last of my toast. He put it in the sink and handed me my book bag and purse. I jumped down, quickly hugging him and Touya as Touya handed me the folder that wouldn't fit into my crammed-tight bag. Chu threw my gym bag at me and I caught it quickly before it could hit Jin like it normally did.

I ran toward the door and was halfway out when I heard someone cry out, "Kiyaru! Wait!" I turned around and bounced on my feet. We were already all late, and I knew Keiko would kill me if I didn't get to the school in time to tell them that the others were on their way.

It was Kurama and he handed my already packed down self a potted plant that he had been doing for me as my science project. It was a patch of beautiful blue roses, the color of Jin's eyes. His own touch I'm sure. Since we had to try and make the roses a special color.

"Thanks again Kurama!" I smiled, "I love the color! Did you think of that?" I was hiding my curiosity of whether he knew of my crush on Jin or not. He shook his head.

"No. Hiei suggested it. And Genkai said it was a good idea." he replied. I made a mental note to either kill, maim, or hug the two later.

"Thanks! Bye!" I said, giving him a quick hug, and then quickly taking off down the Temple's many, many stairs. He was right behind me, having to go the same way, though to a different school. I finally got down all the stairs and paused momentarily to catch my breath, along with Kurama, then we both quickly set off toward our destinations again.

I made it a half hour later, informing the principle that the others were coming, and ran to my locker, putting everything away, and heading to my homeroom class. I plopped down in my assigned seat and put my head in my arms on the desk, panting harshly to catch my breath. I looked at the books I had grabbed out of my locker, mentally checking to see if I was missing something._ Gym. Ok I have my gym bag. Science, I have the roses...Ooh I love the color!! It's just like looking at Jin's eyes, though not as wonderful...I have my notebook, textbook, ok. Art. My textbook, my sketchbook, my painting...my PAINTING?! KUSO! I forgot the painting!!_

I shot out of my seat and rushed out of the room, colliding with Yusuke and Keiko. Their books and things dropped and I helped them pick everything up, before noticing a canvas at Yusuke's pile. He'd remembered my painting! I squealed and jumped up, hugging him.

"I thought I would have to have someone bring it! Thank you Yusuke!" I panted. He grinned at me.

"Well, I _am_ a genius at remembering things!" Keiko stopped him there.

"Touya remembered it." She explained. Yusuke pouted at her, having wanted to take the credit for bringing it.

"I carried it though." He protested.

"Only half way. Botan met us near the woods on her oar and told us to give it to you, that you owed Touya the thank you." She explained again.

"Thanks for the truth, Keiko. Remind me to tackle him again!" I giggled, thinking of the first time I had ever tackled Touya. He'd yelled out in surprise, a very, very bad word. I still never let him live that down, not that I EVER will. It was just too fun to see the heat rush to the Ice Master's face as he glared at me, and Jin laughed behind me.

Keiko giggled as well, remembering the time just as I had, "I will." Yusuke snickered in amusement at the thought. Then we all remembered that we were running late and hurried into the classroom, and into our seats. My stuff was...relatively untouched... Save for the few people who were standing near my roses ogling the color. Which reminds me- I'd decided I'd hug Hiei and Genkai, then slap Hiei upside the head. That would show my gratitude. Right?

"Oohhh!! How did you do it?!" One girl questioned excitedly.

"Ooh! If a boy had eyes that color I would just KISS HIM!" One of the preppy girls squealed. I gave her a 'back-off' look. Yusuke started laughing in the background. That caused looks to go his way instead of at my plant or me.

"What?" She asked.

"There is. But I don't think Kiya would enjoy you going after him." He grinned. My jaw dropped.

"Who...!?"

"Kiyaru, I've known you forever. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you liked him? Besides, I heard Hiei telling Shuichi about the color, and why you chose it. Though he only said it was because it was the same color as '_his'_ eyes. See! I can be perceptive!" He explained. My face was a deep shade of red at the realization of the fact that two more people now knew. I'd always had a feeling Kurama knew anyway, but now YUSUKE knew? That wasn't anything good. I was definitely _never_ going to live this down.

"Yusuke...I think you should start running... now." Keiko explained, at my glare. Yusuke's eyes widened as he ran out of the room yelling, "JIN HELP ME!" ...That didn't help anything.

* * *

After school, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and I walked back to Genkai's. Yusuke was sporting a black eye, a bloody lip and nose, and a red slap mark on his cheek courtesy of Keiko and I. She had slapped him later in the day when he said something about 'his eye hurt, and it was all Jin's fault'. My face had turned red and Keiko slapped him before I could get a hold of him. The black eye and bloody nose were from homeroom when I attacked him. His lip had somehow split open when I punched him in the nose. He was currently groaning and glaring at me. When we got back to Genkai's, Kurama got one look at Yusuke's eye before he snickered.

"Comment on the roses?" He asked. Yusuke growled at him and glared.

Jin and Touya walked in at that moment and Touya looked at Yusuke. Jin did too, and both did a double take.

"What happened to ya, Urameshi?! Somebody beat ya?!" He was shocked and Yusuke glared at me, and I returned it full fold.

"You deserved it." Keiko put in, "I would have done the same thing if I was her!" Yusuke glared at her next.

"It's not MY fault! I didn't know she'd ATTACK ME for saying about her liking him! Jeez!" he defended.

"It didn't help you any when you yelled for him to HELP YOU as you ran." She argued.

"I didn't think she'd attack me even more!" he protested.

"Just shut up Yusuke. You should have gotten the hint when I glared at you. Oh, but you know me SO well!" I growled. I hadn't been in much of a good mood, because that prep and all her friends had constantly been asking about Yusuke saying someone DID have eyes that color. They wanted to know: Name, Age, Address, Single or Taken, and some other stuff..

"You're just mad 'cause _they_ want him now!" he growled.

"DUH." I yelled.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!! What's the sheela yellin' about now?" Chu asked. Everyone had gathered in the room by now at the yelling.

"I let out that Kiyaru had a crush, and now all the girls want him 'cause I told them stuff. And now that other people want him she's pissed, 'cause it takes away from her chances. Which are currently _NONEXISTANT_ because she won't _TELL_ him." Yusuke ranted.

"Kiyaru? Crushing on someone? WHO!" Botan asked excitedly.

"NO ONE! And I wouldn't have beaten the crap out of you if you hadn't spilled that! And yelled about 'OH Help me!' and used his NAME in there!" I protested. Kuwabara started snickering, remembering seeing Yusuke running down the halls yelling 'JIN! HELLLPPPP!!'. Definitely not good for his reputation...at all. That raised a few eyebrows, and, surprising everyone, Hiei began to laugh. The mental image he'd gotten from Kawabata's thoughts was just too much for him to handle. My face reddened and I turned my glare to him.

"Shut up Hiei...shut uppp...HIEI!" I protested. I looked away as my blush darkened. But when I turned, I came face to face with a pouting Jin. My blush worsened.

"I wanna know who it is ya been likin' all this time!" he whined. I tried to calm my increasing blush as I looked away, but Touya was on my other side, raising his eyebrow at me. Well, it was easier to look at Touya right now rather than Jin. Then I felt arms around my shoulders and Jin's head was on my shoulder, looking at me pleadingly. I bit my lip. I couldn't resist that look and I knew it! But if I could say it in a way he wouldn't gettttt...BINGO! I got it! If I say it in Al Behd...

I took a deep breath, "Ed'c...Zeh...(It's Jin)."

"Eh? What's that be meanin'?" Jin asked. Koenma's eyes widened. _Shooooooot! I forgot he knows Al Behd!!_

"BWAHAHHAHAAA!!" Koenma laughed, George chuckled, Genkai smirked, Hiei still laughed, Kurama bit his thumbnail in an attempt to stop himself from laughing, Kuwabara (Though he knew thanks to Yusuke's yelling) was confused, Botan's jaw was dropped, Chu and Rinku were blinking in confusion, Yusuke was smirking, Keiko was glaring at him, and Touya's and Yukina's eyes were wide in shock.

"Uh...Who all knows Al Behd?" I asked. Koenma, Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, Botan, Yukina, Genkai, and Touya raised their hands. The others shrugged.

"I never took the time ta learn it. Didn't figure it'd be useful, since Touya knew it an' all. I figured it'd just be a waste of my time." Jin answered with a shrug. It felt weird with his arms still around my shoulders though.

"Ev yho uv oui damm Zeh, Oui'mm kad funca drah Oiciga. Hu rehdehk yd ed aedran (If any of you tell Jin, You'll get worse then Yusuke. No hinting at it either)." I threatened. They all smirked.

"Ur, pid cruimth'd ra ghuf ypuid oui paehk eh muja fedr red(Oh, but shouldn't he know about you being in love with him)?" Koenma smirked.

My face reddened to a deep crimson, "E hajan cyet e fyc eh muja fedr res(I never said I was in love with him)!!"

"Oui'na pmicrehk. Pacetac, ed'c upjeuic du ajanouha pid Zeh(You're blushing. Besides, it's obvious to everyone but Jin)..." Hiei chided. I glared at him.

"Crid ib (Shut up)!" I protested.

"I dunno about all of you, but I'm completely lost here, sheela!" Chu exclaimed.

"Good." I replied. I sighed in relief. Then Touya started laughing, trying in vain to stifle it with a hand over his mouth. I glared at him as my cheeks flushed pink.

"Touya...shut up." I protested. "Touya..." He looked at me and shook his head, chuckling.

"I always figured you did. It seemed a bit odd sometimes, but hard to know for sure." he laughed again, "But I have to say...niiiceeee." He was teasing me and I knew it.

"Anybody wanna tell me what's goin' on here? I'm completely lost!" Jin asked, lightly since he was right next to my ear and didn't want to hurt it. Touya smirked and I glared at him as my cheeks continued to gain more color.

"She's threatening us not to tell who she likes because pretty much everyone but you, Chu, and Rinku know now." Touya explained with a smirk.

"Why can't we know?" Rinku whined.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I put in.

"Oh, but I think they do. Especially one of them." Koenma said with a smirk.

"Koenma..." I growled, warning lacing my words.

"Eh? So it's one of us three? I always knew you wanted me Sheela!" Chu said, coming up and getting close to my face with a smirk. His breath was near my nose so I smelt the alcohol on his breath.

"Ewwww. Chu you smell horrible! And no I don't like you that way. You're more like...a brother... or maybe a father." I protested, pushing him back away from my face and panting in some clean non-alcoholic air. Then Rinku's eyes widened.

"WOAH!! You're like my older sister or something no way!" he protested. I glared at him.

"You're a kid, Rinku! There's no way in heck I'd like you like that--" I cut myself off, realizing Touya and Koenma's plan, though a bit too late. They knew Chu and Rinku would jump to conclusions, and when I denied them both... it would... only leave one person... Jin. Shoooootttt.

"Eh? So...It's Jin?! Jin you old dog!!" Chu laughed, patting Jin on the back, though I felt it because Jin still hadn't let go of me. My face was practically on fire, and Touya was smirking at me. Stupid, stupid ice master. Stupid I tell you, stupid!

Hiei was on the ground _ROLLING_ in laughter at the moment, Botan was squealing, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were in the same position as Hiei, Koenma right there with them. _Some spirit detective team. Some SPIRIT WORLD RULER!_ George was laughing so hard he was leaning against the wall, Chu was grinning at Jin, Rinku was laughing his butt off, doubled over in laughter, Genkai was chuckling at the color on my face, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru were giggling or chuckling. And Jin? He was silent, but if I knew him as well as I thought I did, his cheeks were painted red and he was blinking, trying to process this information. Me? My face was practically every shade of red ever made and MORE!

"You...me?" He obviously couldn't put words together at the moment. I looked the opposite direction, and nodded, blush increasing ever more.

"Since...?"

"You moved in..." I replied. I couldn't look him in the eye. My eyes began to water. I knew he didn't return my feelings. I was his best friend, maybe even practically a sister. If I would have looked his way, I would have seen the grin grow on his face.

"Kiyaru, look at me." He ordered. I bit my lip and looked over at him. He was...grinning?

He laughed, "You honestly didn't know I loved ya, did ya?" That caught me off guard. My jaw dropped and all color faded to a light pink with the shock.

"You...do?" I asked. No, this was some...wonderful dream!

He nodded at me and grinned, swirling me around to face him. He lifted my chin with a finger and slowly leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. I let my eyes flutter shut. This was all I'd dreamed of... and more.

He slowly broke away, "I love you Kiyaru."

"I love you too Jin!"

Everyone was in the background making faces, laughing, smiling, and happy. We were finally together. And we would be… Forever.

* * *

_**A/N: Review and let me know how you liked it! I know it went really quick, but maybe one day I'll go back and edit it and turn it into a story instead of just a one-shot. And if I decide to do that, I'll put in more background! Enjoy for now though!**_

_**--Michy**_


End file.
